Katarina/Development
}} Champion Relaunch: Katarina, the Sinister Blade By NeeksNaman Champion Relaunch: Katarina, the Sinister Blade This patch, we'll be overhauling one of our classic champions: , the Sinister Blade. Although Katarina's manaless, cooldown-based abilities put a unique spin on her gameplay, she's historically faced a number of challenges in the very early game and in team fight situations. In this update, we've made a few changes to her kit aimed at addressing these difficulties, while retaining the core elements that make playing this Noxian femme fatale a fun and satisfying experience. We also gave her a complete visual upgrade, including a new model, animations and spell effects on all of her abilities! ;Katarina's New Abilities I= ;Voracity Champion kills or assists reduce ' cooldown and refresh your basic abilities. |-|Q= ;Bouncing Blades Katarina throws a dagger that bounces from enemy to enemy, dealing and marking them. Striking a marked target with an ability or basic attack will consume the mark to deal additional . |-|W= ;Sinister Steel Katarina whirls her daggers around her, dealing to all enemies in the area. If she hits an enemy champion, Katarina gains Movement Speed for a short duration. |-|E= ;Shunpo Katarina instantly moves to her target's location and takes reduced damage from enemies for a short duration. If the target is an enemy, she deals damage. |-|R= ;Death Lotus Katarina becomes a flurry of blades, throwing daggers with unrivaled speed at up to three nearby champions. Daggers deal and on targets hit. The first problem that Katarina players often faced was weak performance very early on, primarily related to the steep damage curve of her core damage ability, . While scales dramatically as it levels up, early on it ricochets only a few times, dealing relatively low damage. This forces Katarina players to play conservatively early in the laning phase, encouraging passive play until can be used to harass effectively. To address this disparity, we normalized the damage inflicted by and made it bounce the same number of times at every level of the skill. In addition, each ricochet will now select the nearest available target instead of bouncing randomly. This change should both facilitate interesting counter-play for opponents and open up new harassment opportunities for advanced Katarina players who are able to predict where their daggers are going to bounce. In addition to her early game difficulties, Katarina's reliance on the massive damage potential of has always made her a challenging champion to balance. A fully channeled could quickly reduce a team to ashes, but a well-timed interrupt from a canny defender could quickly transform Katarina from a maelstrom of death into an easy kill. For this reason, we decided to move the healing debuff from onto and decrease the channel time slightly. This reigned in the overall damage numbers slightly, replacing some of this raw punishment with a bit of utility gave us the opportunity to make remainder of Katarina's kit more dangerous. To accomplish this, we swapped for a spammable, area-of-effect attack that grants Katarina a brief speed boost when it lands. This new ability, dubbed , gives Katarina superior mobility and allows her to continue laying down damage on multiple targets during a team fight if is interrupted by a stun or knockback. For a little added kick, will now apply a debuff that is consumed to deal bonus damage when Katarina strikes the target with an attack or ability. These changes should give Katarina the extra damage she needs to play aggressively right out the gates and the flexibility necessary to keep her damage potential high once the team fights start. 2017 Season Update 's still the same , but now we're adding more lightning-speed -shenanigans to help you get the . 2017 Season Update I= ;Voracity Whenever an enemy champion dies after being recently damaged by Katarina, her cooldowns are significantly reduced. |-|Q= ;Bouncing Blade Throws a dagger, dealing to the target and two nearby enemies before falling onto the ground. If Katarina picks up a dagger, she , dealing in an area around her. |-|W= ;Preparation Tosses a dagger in the air, gaining movement speed for a short duration. After a brief delay, Katarina can pick up the dagger. |-|E= ;Shunpo Instantly blinks to target enemy, ally, or dagger. Upon arrival, Katarina deals to the nearest enemy. If Katarina targets a dagger, Shunpo's cooldown is massively reduced. |-|R= ;Death Lotus Become a flurry of blades, rapidly throwing knives at the three nearest enemy champions and dealing massive over the duration. All enemies struck receive , reducing their healing. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Lunar Revel| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PROJECT DISRUPTION| League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate| Katarina's Daggers (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer |-|Gallery= Katarina concept.jpg|Katarina Concept (by Riot Artist Leanne Huynh) Katarina VU model 01.jpg|Katarina VU Model 1 (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Katarina VU model 02.jpg|Katarina VU Model 2 (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Katarina SlayBelle Concept.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina SlayBelle Sculpture.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina SlayBelle Model.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina SlayBelle Render.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina Twist of Fate concept 1.jpg|Katarina A Twist of Fate Model 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Katarina Twist of Fate concept 2.jpg|Katarina A Twist of Fate Model 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Katarina New Dawn concept 1.jpg|Katarina A New Dawn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Katarina New Dawn concept 2.jpg|Katarina A New Dawn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Katarina Warring Kingdoms model 1.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Katarina Warring Kingdoms model 2.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Katarina Figure model.jpg|Katarina Figure Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Katarina PROJECT model 1.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 2.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 3.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Category:Champion development Category:Katarina